" Lunar Moon " Ninteenth episode of the Red Moon series
As Kevin stood over the body of Isaac, it was not to late for him to tell Matthiaus he was on their side but he had no words he got up and got into his car slowly starting the engine, he drove and pulled up into Matthiaus's driveway and got out and knocked on the door. Matthiaus answered and instantly grabbed Kevin and threw him back. " You, made Isaac DIE!!! " , Matthiaus now wolfed out growled. Kevin smirked and his eyes flared red and he got up putting his hands out, " I want to help you guys Ian and Anna will become powerful in this next week or two than all of you me and Derek will stand a chance being Alpha's but I'm sure your skilled so be prepared " , Kevin nodded his head and walked off. Matthiaus looked reluctant though Kevin. Anna had just finished killing a group of werewolves from San Diego, Ian had already killed the other Alpha's, They met up and Ian smiled than quickly wiped the blood off his hands. " I had some fun especially with the Alpha who put up some sort of a fight. " I think it's time we went after Derek's pack " , Anna put her foot on the neck of the Beta she forgot to finished and than pushed down killing the innocent boy. Ian started running with his sister following after him. Kevin paced around the room as the femine voice told him to kill but he was restraining despite his father being Deucalion, this made Kevin think about his choice maybe he had to leave the town to accomplish what he first intended to do, He took out a pen and piece of paper than started writing a letter. Dear, Matthiaus I am leaving this town due to the stress and pain I have caused I do not know what Ian and Anna will do but I'm sure you'll be able to handle them '' ''Your, Friend Kevin Kevin had sent the letter to Matthiaus' house and left walking but stopped abruptly and stood before Artemis and Dean who were staring him down, " I'm leaving I fooled Ian and Anna so they'll charge in and maybe die mostly cause there outnumbered and Matthiaus thinks that I am with him but this is just the beginning " , Kevin grinned and lifted his head. Dean spoke this time, " I think there's something controlling us " , Dean looked toward Artemis who was staring quizzically at them both. " Alright, first we need to recruit two more members for our pack " Artemis smiled and heaved her bag over her shoulder. Footsteps were heard and a group of Kanima's came upon them shifiting back to human form. A man stood before them and Artemis instantly knew who this was: Gideon one of the most feared werewolves, possibly because his power surpassed Alpha's. " Don't worry only a few people will die tonight and out of my pack me and Ben will live " , Gideon's eyes turned black and he growled and charged Kevin who dodged and grabbed Gideon's but got flipped over and Gideon had his claws over the neck of Kevin. " Your strong but not strong enough, I came here because I wanted to recruit one more member Matthiaus Corvin who will become stronger than a Alpha and also Quintus, " Gideon motioned for them to kill the reptallian creatures. Gideon knew that with these kill they'd become stronger along with the boy. Dean had already begin tearing apart the Kanima's and Kevin, Artemis were bloodstained while Gideon watched Ben stood their watching the death of the people close to him. The pack stood on the cliff, Gideon as the leader, Kevin, Artemis, Ben, Dean. They only needed to recruit Matthiaus. Ian and Anna were preparing to launch an attack against Derek's pack. Ian slid open the door of Derek's hideout, Matthiaus, Derek, Boyd, Scott, Erica, Peter. Ian charged and Derek did to attacking like a wild-dog trying to bite Derek's head off but Boyd grabs him and slams him. Anna comes in with a gun laced with wolfbane bullets and shots at Erica and Boyd taking them out of action she stared at Peter dropped the gun and charged grabbed him by the throat and squeezing knocking him out. Only Derek, Scott, Matthiaus stood there. Ian charged Scott and slashed him across the chest and than across the face. Scott fell and than there were only two left. Derek growled and clearly was in anger due to Isaac's death. Ian smiled and drop kicked Derek and than Anna stomped on Derek's chest hard. Matthiaus stood there growling, Anna made the first move and Matthiaus grabbed her arm and broke it than stuck his claws in her back pushed. He dropped her than smiled knowing that it was over for her. Anna tried to swing but Matthiaus kicked her over and picked up the fallen gun. He shot her in the stomach 5 times than cut her throat open, she clutched her throat and gasped for air but was dying quickly Matthiaus turned his attention to Ian who had just paid attention to his sister. " Nooooooooooooo" , Ian eyes glowed red and he pursed is lips. Matthiaus grinned, " That was for Boyd and for anybody you killed " , They stood face to face ready to fight the final battle. Category:Red Moon Series Category:Episodes